The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to components in a conveyor system formed by two or more materials bonded together.
Many conveyor components, such as belt modules that link together to form a conveyor belt, position limiters, wear strips and sprockets are injection molded out of a thermoplastic polymer material to form a rigid body.
Problems abound when attempting to form a conveyor component from multiple materials having different characteristics. It may be difficult to have different materials bond together to form a cohesive, unitary component.